


The Dragon is alone, the Wolf is multiple [& the Lion is in cage]

by Voirloup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Cheating, Conspiracy, Cousin Incest, Daenerys Targaryen Bashing, Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, F/M, Fix-It, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Cheating, In a certain way, Manipulation, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Jon Snow, POV Sansa Stark, Political Jon Snow, Political Sansa Stark, What-If, Wolf Pack, i guess ?
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: « Le Nord est tien. » avait-il dit en la regardant perdre sa superbe pendant un instant sous les yeux des seigneurs autour d’eux.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Davos Seaworth & Jon Snow, Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark & Brienne of Tarth, Tormund Giantsbane & Jon Snow
Comments: 22
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais pas. J'ai eu une fulgurance qui c'est fini en "Hé, refaisons l'entière saison putain".  
> Je veux mourir ?  
> Je sais pas combien de chap ça aura, déjà ils seront pas homogènes du tout sachez le. J'suis entrain de réécrire l'ep4 là.  
> On remercie Starck pour sa correction !

_« Le Nord est tien. » avait-il dit en la regardant perdre sa superbe pendant un instant sous les yeux des seigneurs autour d’eux._

_Le cordeau de Bran avait chamboulé les plans qu’elle s’était imaginé et ils n’avaient pas réellement eu le temps de planifier quoique ce soit à cause de celui de la soi-disant dernière Targaryen. Les hommes et femmes dans la pièce les regardèrent. C’était trop de nouvelles d’un coup. Il savait qu’elle avait besoin d’un peu plus de temps pour planifier les choses mais ils n’en avaient pas._

_« J’irai rencontrer la Reine Daenerys pour négocier son armée et le verre-dragon de ses terres. » continua-t-il en regardant sa so- sa cousine qui été toujours sous le choc de son annonce._

_Parce que cela ne pouvait dire qu’une chose._

_« La Reine du Nord ! Le Loup Roux ! » hurla Lyanna en s’agenouillant, bientôt suivit des autres seigneurs et de Jon lui-même._

.

Elle regarda la femme aux cheveux blancs, cette reine d’un autre monde que le leur qui voulait tant mettre la main sur ce dernier. Elle ne pouvait déjà pas la supporter. Les yeux violets suivaient son Roi de manière presque fanatique, comme si les autres membres de la famille Stark n’existaient pas. Comme si les seigneurs derrière eux n’existaient pas. Elle ne semblait voir que Jon et elle détestait ça.

Ce fût pire quand elle s’approcha pour que son cousin les présente toutes deux :

« La Reine Daenerys, de la maison Targaryen. Ma sœur, Sansa Stark, la Dame de Winterfell. »

Elle avait envie de rire au nez de cette femme qui se pensait toute puissante parce qu’elle était Reine, parce qu’elle avait le sang de dragon dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait pas. Le sourire face à elle, comme le sien elle le savait, était faux.

« .. Le Nord est aussi beau que votre frère l’a annoncé. Tout comme vous. »

Oui. Elle était le Nord. Elle était les vents glacials qui faisaient légèrement trembler la reine vêtue de blanc devant elle. Elle était la neige qui recouvrerait les soldats de cette reine aux cheveux blancs. Elle était la glace qui congèlerai cette enfant venue d’Essos qui ne savait rien de Westeros.

« Winterfell est vôtre, majesté. »

.

_« Non. » avait-elle dit sous la clameur. « Non ! » cette dernière s’était tût et Jon la regardait comme il ne l’avait jamais vu._

_Il n’était pas le seul et elle avait l’impression que les lanières de son corset lui enlevait toute respiration. Ou alors elle respirait trop, elle ne savait pas. L’un des seigneurs, elle ne savait plus lequel, son nom n’était plus important tandis qu’elle continuait à planifier ce qu’elle allait dire. Ce qu’ils allaient faire._

_« Ma dame... » fit-il mais elle le stoppa d’une main._

_« Sansa... » fit la voix de Jon mais elle regardait toujours dans le vide, elle le savait. Elle n’arrivait qu’à voir les schémas et les chemins qu’ils pouvaient prendre à partir de cet instant. A partir de ce corbeau noir venant d’une reine aux cheveux neige._

_« C’est notre seule chance d’avoir le Nord nôtre. » continua son cousin, elle avait toujours dû mal à digérer le corbeau de Bran. Même si savoir que son frère était en vie était une merveilleuse nouvelle, ce qu’il avait annoncé changeait beaucoup de choses. « Si je vais là-bas en tant que Roi, je ne reviendrai peut-être pas en tant que tel. »_

_Elle le savait. Elle avait entendu les oisillons de Baelish autant que les rumeurs dû aux marchands venant d’Essos. Elle savait que la reine Targaryen n’était pas souple._

_« On a besoin d’elle. » répondit-elle en tournant son visage vers le brun qui parût presque soulagé de la voir se mouvoir. Était-elle restée trop longtemps silencieuse ? Possiblement. Certains seigneurs grognèrent à cela mais elle se corrigea rapidement :« Ou plutôt nous avons besoin de son armée et de ses dragons. »_

_« Tu restes notre Roi. » la bouche de Jon s’ouvrit et les protestations commencèrent à gronder dans la salle mais elle n’en avait cure « Mais tu n’en aura que le titre. »_

_« Ma Dame, que voulez-vou - » commença Baelish en se déplaçant vers le centre de la salle et elle vit le moment où il comprit son raisonnement. « Oh. »_

_Les yeux gris de son cousin restèrent un moment dans le vide avant d’à leur tour avec cette lueur de compréhension. C’était jouer sur une ligne fine, très fine mais il pouvait le faire, elle croyait en lui pour cela et elle croyait en ses seigneurs pour suivre les commandements de sa famille. Elle expira une longue respiration, tremblante à cause de ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire._

_C’était un mensonge. C’était une ruse. Et pour celle-ci marche, il fallait que rien ne sorte de cette pièce._

_« Moi, Sansa Stark, Dame de Winterfell, déclare notre Roi incapable de régner avec discernement et revendique la régence. »_

.

Il n’avait de Roi que le titre mais la reine dragon n’avait pas besoin de savoir cela. Elle n’avait pas besoin de savoir que tout ce qu’il disait n’était que des promesses vides de sens, que ses mots n’avaient aucuns poids pour les hommes du Nord. Parce que les seigneurs avaient compris le plan de la louve et avaient approuvé la régence de celle-ci.

Tandis que lui, avec sa couronne de bois digne de celles utilisées par les enfants pour prétendre être Roi ou Reine, était allé voir la reine d’un autre monde pour négocier des choses sur lequel il n’avait aucun pouvoir.

Il avait ramené cette dernière, au prix de rien vu qu’il n’avait qu’un titre, dans une guerre qu’elle ne comprenait qu’à peine et que lui connaissait que trop. Il avait senti que Sansa n’aimait pas cette reine étrangère et il ne l’aimait pas non plus.

Mais il avait vu les regards qu’elle lui lançait. Il avait vu le noir de l’envie et il avait profité de ce dernier pour approfondir la nécessité du dragon à suivre le loup. Parce qu’elle était une bête autant que lui et son désir était qu’une chose en plus qui la pousserai à le suivre.

En plus de la peur des morts et le besoin d’alliés pour sa conquête d’une terre qui n’est pas la sienne.

Il entra dans le bureau de Sansa en sachant qu’il était suivit par Tyrion. Ghost était au pied de la rousse et sentait l’odeur du nain ainsi qu’il entendait ses pas précipités pour se coller à la porte qu’il venait de fermer. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant d’acquiescer vers sa cousine.

Il était l’heure de la scène.

Jon portait ses mensonges sur son visage. Il le savait, Sansa le savait, Tormund le savait, le Nord entier le savait et peut-être même que Westeros entier était au courant de son incapacité à mentir. Mais il ne montrait son visage qu’à la louve devant lui. Alors elle avait beau savoir, cela ne changeait rien parce qu’elle faisait de même.

Pour que les oreilles du lion s’amusent à entendre une discorde chez les loups et la reporte au dragon.

« Elle sera une bonne reine. Pour nous tous. Elle n’est pas son père. »

Il pouvait voir l’éclat rieur dans les yeux bleus face à lui. Il se retint de rire ouvertement à la remarque de la rousse parce que le loup blanc n’avait pas encore approché d’eux pour les informer que la comédie pouvait se terminer.

« T’ai-tu agenouillé pour sauver le Nord ou bien parce que tu l’aimes ? »

Aucuns d'eux ne firent attention à Ghost qui était venu se frotter à eux, comme convenu pour affirmer que le lion n’était plus derrière la porte. Il voyait le doute dans les yeux face à lui, la peur également. Il avait quitté le Nord trop longtemps pour qu’elle ne se pose pas cette question, il le savait.

Il savait aussi que les oisillons de Baelish, maintenant ceux de la rousse il en était sûr, avaient dû lui conter des choses à son propos et celui de la reine à écailles.

« Non. Je ne l’aime pas. » répondit-il et il vit l’éclat de soulagement dans les pupilles bleues face à lui. Les mains de la louve encerclèrent son visage alors que leurs fronts se touchèrent. L’odeur de la rousse l’enivrai comme elle avait pu l’enivrer des heures plus tôt, quand il avait pu la prendre dans ses bras en arrivant chez lui.

C’était stupide sûrement. Mais la proposition des seigneurs avait tourné dans sa tête comme elle avait tourné dans celle de la jeune femme face à lui. Il le savait parce que Ghost l’avait entendu bien trop de fois marmonner à ce propos alors qu’elle était seule ou en parler avec Yohn Royce et Brienne.

« Et je ne me suis pas agenouillé devant-elle. » cela n’importait peu de toute manière, sa promesse ne valait rien « J’étais dans un lit, alité et sans témoins. »

Les yeux si près des siens eurent une lueur d’excitation qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Cette lueur était également fière.

« Elle ne t’a pas demandé de le faire à nouveau devant témoins ? » demanda-t-elle presque précipitamment, sûrement bien trop heureuse de cette information.

« Non. Elle ne connaît pas nos coutumes et ne sait pas que cette parole ne vaut rien. » confirma-t-il et les doigts de sa cousine se serrèrent dans ses cheveux, sur son crâne alors qu’elle riait légèrement. Ce son était doux à ses oreilles. Qu’importe qu’il soit aussi tranchant que la glace.

« Nous allons gagner cette partie Jon. » fit-elle et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de croire aussi fortement à leur victoire quand le chemin qui s’offrait devant les loups étaient si beau. Et il savait qu’elle imaginait déjà des milliers de scénarios possibles au moment-même.

Il s’agenouilla devant elle, la regardant comme si elle était la plus précieuse des femmes sur terre (elle l’était pour lui) et les yeux bleus devinrent tendres. Il n’imaginait rien. Il avait eu raison pour les regards glacials que les yeux de la louve avaient lancé à la femme dragon. Elle savait pour sa liaison et ne supportait pas l’idée qu’il l’ait eu, quand bien même ce n’était qu’un jeu.

« Je n’ai qu’une Reine et elle est devant moi à cet instant. » elle savait ce que ses mots voulaient dire. Elle savait que c’était la réponse à la demande des seigneurs qu’il jurait ici, à ses pieds.

Il était un Targaryen et un Stark. Il était un dragon et un loup. Mais surtout, il était le cousin de la rousse, il n’était pas son demi-frère. Le nom de son géniteur n’était pas apprécié par le Nord mais la louve avait grogné et hurlé qu’il était un loup, qu’importe le reste de son sang.

Elle avait grogné et hurlé comme la bête qu’elle était. Comme l’alpha protégeant un membre de sa meute. Comme une louve protégeant son compagnon.

Alors les seigneurs avaient demandé un mariage entre les deux loups quand cette histoire de mensonges et de guerre serait terminée. Et il acceptait en cet instant d’épouser la rousse devant lui.

Est-ce que Bran avait vu ce résultat en envoyant ce corbeau plutôt qu’en attendant que tout les loups soient dans leur tanière ? Il n’en savait rien.

« Je n’ai qu’un Roi et il est devant moi. » répondit Sansa. Avec le regard tendre et pétillant de quelque chose qu’il n’arrivait pas encore à totalement discerner. De la joie sûrement. De l’amour peut-être. Il n’en savait rien et pour le moment, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Ses mains passèrent sous la robe pour remonter le long des jambes blanches, des fois couvertes de cicatrices que d’autres hommes lui avaient fait subir (il voulait tuer chacun d’entre eux, à nouveau pour ceux qui l’étaient déjà), et sa bouche suivit le chemin de sa main droite.

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et elle faisait de même.

Délicatement, il enleva la dague qu’elle avait toujours dans sa botte depuis qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés. Délicatement, ses lèvres remontèrent le long de sa cuisse pour s’arrêter sur la peau blanche. Violemment, il frissonna d’envie en se rendant compte qu’elle n’avait aucun dessous (il le savait, il le savait qu’elle ne supportait pas cela et préférait sentir le froid plutôt que ressentir la douleur que son esprit continuait de rejouer en elle, mais cela ne changea rien).

Ses yeux étaient implorant, il le savait. La poitrine serrée dans un corsage de cuir se levait et retombait rapidement et les mains de la louve étaient blanches à force de serrer le bois du bureau où ses hanches s’étaient calées.

Ses yeux imploraient qu’elle le laisse la chérir cette nuit, qu’importe qu’il n’avait rien en retour. Il savait que cela prendrai du temps pour qu’elle accepte de lui rendre la pareille et il n’en avait cure. Elle était brisée comme il pouvait l’être. Il l’aimait peut-être pour ça. Peut-être pour autre chose.

Elle acquiesça presque timidement. Elle, la louve féroce et sans merci, la louve tacticienne et protectrice, était timide face à lui. Elle acquiesça à nouveau, plus en confiance.

Et son nom sortit de ses lèvres, comme une prière, quelques secondes plus tard.


	2. 2

Elle avait envie de rire aux paroles enfantines de la reine à côté d’elle. Pourtant elle joua le jeu et lui raconta l’histoire des lions et des loups ces dernières années. Pas en détail, juste une simple phrase que le dragon pouvait interpréter, comme les autres dans le grand hall, comme étant de son côté. Mais elle ne pensait pas à cela. 

Elle avait toujours su que Cersei ne leur viendrai pas en aide. Pourquoi le ferai-t-elle ? Il valait mieux voir ses ennemis s’étriper entre eux, les voir mourir l’un face à l’autre et perdre aucune armée plutôt que venir se battre contre des histoires, pourtant si réelles, et perdre une partie de la dite armée. 

Surtout quand de l’autre côté du champ de bataille, c’étaient des dragons qui se dressaient devant vous. 

Le feu était une bonne chose contre les morts et King’s Landing était bourrée de feu grégeois. La reine lionne pouvait rester dans sa tour, elle ne craignait rien comparé à eux qui sentaient l’étau des vents froids se resserrer sur leurs gorges. 

« Les choses que l’on fait par amour. » annonça son petit-frère et elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes. 

On faisait des choses folles pour l’amour, pour l’argent, pour bien d’autres choses. Elle le savait. Et si la reine dans le siège près d’elle ne pouvait le comprendre, elle n’était qu’une enfant. Les querelles passées, les vieilles guerres et les anciens massacres ne devaient plus compter à partir du moment où les morts venaient vers les vivants. 

Elle regarda Brienne se lever et elle su ce que la chevalière allait dire. Parce que Brienne lui avait déjà raconté ce qu’il s’était passé avec le lion. L’origine de cette main d’or à la place de celle en chair et en os. Elles savaient toutes deux qu’elles allaient mentir à l’instant mais c’était pour le Nord alors elles n’en avaient cure. 

La mention de sa mère lui prit à la gorge, quand bien même la louve savait que sa chevalière allait l’annoncer. Elle avala sa salive et lança le jeu, à nouveau. 

« Je vous fais confiance avec ma vie. Si vous lui faites confiance avec la vôtre, nous devrions le laisser rester. »

Le regard de la blonde se fit reconnaissant, quand bien même elle savait que sa Dame prendrait sa défense. Le lion parût presque surpris qu’elle le fasse mais ce n’était pas important. Il faisait parti d’un jeu qu’il ne comprenait qu’à peine. Et Bran avait bien signifié qu’il le voulait en vie. 

« On a besoin de tout les hommes que l’on peut avoir. » répondit simplement Jon et elle se retint de sourire au ton rempli de venin de cette reine étrangère quand elle accepta la demande des loups. 

Oh la louve adorait jouer avec la proie qu’était le dragon.  
. 

Arya ferma la porte derrière elle et Bran n’attendit pas qu’elle s’asseye pour commencer cette séance. La rousse n’était pas présente, s’occupant des affaires du royaume et du château avec Lord Royce pendant qu’eux allaient discuter de ce qui allait suivre. 

Il avait confiance en sa famille. En sa meute. Et il savait que son cousin et la régente avaient discuté plus tôt dans la journée au sujet de cette réunion qu’elle manquerai inévitablement. 

« Nous allons accueillir un loup de plus. » lança ce frère qui ne l’était plus réellement et Jon comprit que Theon ne devait être très loin de la forteresse actuellement. C’était le seul loup, ou demi loup tout comme lui était demi dragon, encore vivant. 

« Il est trop tard pour l’inclure dans nos plans n’est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il tout de même, parce qu’il savait que le roux comptait pour sa cousine, pour sa reine. Ils avaient fuit l’écorché ensemble. C’était la seule raison pour laquelle il ne l’avait pas tué en le voyant des mois auparavant. 

Bran acquiesça mais eut un sourire tout de même. L’homme qui n’en était plus un avait un plan pour le loup perdu qui allait arriver. 

« Garde ta dague précieusement Arya. » fit ce dernier « Prends celle de Sansa, Jon. Elle sera en sécurité durant la bataille et tu en aura plus besoin qu’elle. »

Il savait que si le brun lui disait cela c’était que la rousse avait déjà accepté. Mais il n’aimait pas l’idée de séparer sa future épouse de ce qui l’aidait à ne plus avoir peur dans sa propre maison. Bien sûr, la louve ne l’avouerai pas mais il voyait le regard hanté qu’elle possédait des fois en regardant les coins sombres de sa propre demeure. 

« Gendry a-t-il fini les préparations pour le scorpion ? » sa sœur hocha la tête pour toute réponse, toujours debout comme si le fait de s’asseoir l’empêcher de profiter des dernières heures d’avant bataille. Il pouvait presque voir son excitation à l’idée de se battre. 

« Il ne comprend pas mais ne pose pas de questions. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui l’amusait. Elle était heureuse de revoir le forgeron et cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait rien cacher aux loups. Aucuns d’eux ne pouvaient se cacher quoique ce soit. 

« Bien. Sam a déjà la lettre de prête si jamais les choses ne se passent pas comme nous l’aurions voulu. » 

Cette lettre et le scorpion en fer devaient être en sûreté et là où les yeux du dragon et de ses suivants ne pouvaient les voir. Il avait confiance en son frère de noir pour garder ce papier au péril de sa vie si jamais ils devaient en arriver jusque là. Il avait confiance en ce chasseur devenant peu à peu louveteau pour lâcher un corbeau spécifique pour que ce papier arrive à la bonne personne. 

Les plans n’étaient pas toujours parfaits et souvent les choses s’effondraient en cours de route. Jon le savait, Sansa le savait. Bran sûrement encore plus. Mais il avait confiance en l’esprit de sa reine, en l’esprit de son frère et la capacité de sa petite-sœur. 

Il avait confiance en sa meute.  
.

La louve ne s’était pas attendue à voir le dragon venir la déranger durant une réunion. Mais cela montrait juste que cette reine ne connaissait rien du monde sur lequel elle voulait tant régner. Cela l’amusait, de voir cette reine s’enfoncer toujours plus dans l’ignorance, quand bien même Jon avait pu la prévenir que les nordiens ne voulaient pas d’une altesse venant du Sud. 

« Il n’aurait jamais du faire confiance à Cersei. » fit cette dernière, comme une enfant qui n’avait pas son propre jugement. Comme si vouloir croire en sa famille était une erreur qu’elle ferai payer à quiconque le ferai. 

« Vous n’aurez jamais dû non plus. »

La grimace qu’elle reçut lui donnait envie de sourire à pleins crocs mais elle n’en fit rien. L’enfant face à elle ne pouvait rien contre elle, elle n’avait rien contre elle. Elle ne connaissait pas l’histoire de Westeros, encore moins celles de ses dernières années. Mais la louve, elle, elle pouvait appuyer là où cela faisait mal. Parce qu’elle connaissait les histoires et prouvait l’ignorance du dragon. 

La reine étrangère ne connaissait rien des familles qui l’entouraient et vivaient sur les terres qu’elle clamait comme sienne. Elles étaient compliquées. Elles l’étaient toutes. Même la sienne, même sa meute. Mais elle ferai tout pour que celle-ci survive à ce qui allait arriver. 

«… Nous savons ce qu’est de diriger dans un monde qui ne veut être diriger par une femme. Et nous faisons du bon travail d’après ce que je peux en dire. »

La reine de glace voulait rire et elle ne pût s’empêcher de sourire. Mais ce n’était pas à cause de ce que la reine face à elle semblait dire. C’était parce que le Nord était fier d’être dirigé par une femme, par un Stark qu’importe son sexe. Et que non, la femme devant elle ne faisait pas du bon travail. 

La louve avait des oreilles sur Essos et elle savait ce qu’il se passait dans les villes qui avaient été libérés. Elles ne l’étaient plus. Elles n’étaient que ruines et redevenues des marchés d’esclaves. Encore plus violent et rude qu’ils n’avaient pu l’être avant. 

Personne, pas âmes qui vivaient au dessus du Neck, qui vivaient au dessus de Vivesaigues, ne voulaient d’un monde en ruines. Personne, pas un nordien, ne voulaient quelqu’un qui ne pouvait comprendre ce qu’était l’hiver et la peur que ce dernier engendrait quand il se faisait long. 

Donc oui, la louve n’appréciait pas le dragon. 

Et quand celle-ci lui lança une raison si simple et idiote que son cousin, elle voulait rire. Pourtant elle joua le jeu que son cousin avait lancé. 

« Il vous aime, vous savez cela. » 

Non il ne l’aimait pas. Mais la bête face à elle ne savait pas qu’elle n’était qu’une proie pour la meute qui jouait avec sa nourriture. Elle ne savait pas que le loup blanc était bien plus doué au jeu du trône qu’elle ne pourrait jamais l’être. Parce que Daenerys n’avait aucune carte en main et que personne, pas même ses plus fidèles conseillers ne pouvaient, ou n’avaient, voulu l’aider à se construire son propre jeu. 

Elle se demandait pourquoi en ce qui concernait Tyrion, lui qui avait été si prompte à jouer à ce jeu quand il était Main du Roi. Elle avait une petite idée en ce qui concernait Varys. Parce que les oisillons étaient des fois les mêmes pour l’araignée et elle. 

Les Hommes faisaient de stupides choses par amour. Jon baisait sa tante par amour pour sa cousine. Jon jouait avec leur proie pour sa reine. Mais la femme devant elle était certainement bien plus stupide encore au nom de l’amour. 

« .. Dites-moi qui a manipulé qui ? » souriait la reine étrangère et elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire également. Baissant la tête pour cacher la fierté qui brûlait dans ses yeux parce que oui, le dragon avait été manipulé par le loup blanc. Mais cette dernière ne s’en rendait même pas compte. 

Elle s’était entichée de son neveu. Elle croyait en son neveu. Bien. Que la proie continue d’être une enfant gâtée croyant au conte de fée et au véritable amour. Cela ne rendrait sa chute que plus douloureuse. Surtout quand elle apprendra que Jon s’était moquée d’elle au moment même où il avait accepté sa requête pour venir sur Dragonstone. 

Parce qu’il n’était pas roi, plus réellement et que la rousse face à elle était la Reine du Nord. 

« A propos du Nord ? » demanda-t-elle, bien qu’elle connaissait déjà la réponse à la soudaine lueur étrange dans les yeux violets face à elle. La louve n’avait pas peur de cette lueur. Elle l’avait vu dans bien des paires d’yeux avant ceci et ça ne serait certainement pas les derniers non plus. 

« Ils nous a été pris. Nous l’avons repris et nous avons juré que nous nous soumettrons à personne d’autre encore. A propos du Nord ? » continua-t-elle et elle voulait planter ses dents dans la peau blanche qui lui promettait souffrance à cette simple phrase. Le froid que cela engendra dans la pièce ne dérangeait pas la louve et elle voulait en rire.

Mais elles furent toutes deux interrompues. 

Et la louve se figea en voyant le dernier membre de sa meute enfin dans leur maison. Elle se fichait de montrer qu’elle était tout d’un coup toute aussi humaine que les autres. Qu’elle n’était pas qu’une femme de glace. 

Theon se tourna vers elle, les yeux aussi luisants de larmes que les siens. 

« Je veux me battre pour Winterfell, Lady Sansa. Si vous me laissez faire. »

La reine de glace disparue pour laisser apparaître la louve protectrice et aimante. Elle prit son frère, sa meute, dans ses bras pour toute réponse et elle savait qu’il avait compris.

« Bienvenue à la maison, loup perdu. » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille et elle le senti se retenir d’émettre le moindre son à cela.  
.

Il la retrouve près des cryptes, à regarder leurs hommes boucher ces dernières pour que les morts n’en sortent pas. Ils n’avaient pas pu se résoudre à les brûler et c’était sûrement une erreur. Sauf que le corps de Rickon était encore bien trop en chair pour que les loups ne le pleurent pas une nouvelle fois en voyant une fumée noire sortir de son corps.

Alors ils avaient barricadé les cryptes. Après que Sansa ai rit de l’idée idiote de la reine de vouloir y mettre le peuple en sûreté. Après qu’il ai dit que les morts se lèveraient si le Roi de la Nuit le demandait et que le peuple qu’ils voulaient protéger mourraient. 

Bran n’avait rien dit à ce propos. Ni pour ni contre, comme s’il savait que oui, les morts allaient se lever mais qu’il n’en avait cure. Le loup ne savait pas encore ce que cela signifiait. 

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu’au bois sacré, sans parler et en sachant que personne n’y rentrerait à part eux. Le bois avait toujours été l’endroit sacré des Stark. L’endroit où leur père réfléchissait en polissant son épée. L’endroit où Catelyn venait coudre quand elle voulait se vider l’esprit. L’endroit où la rousse venait prier, ou faire semblant de prier du moins, afin de planifier le monde autour d’eux. L’endroit où il la regardait faire, pensant aux dieux qui les regardaient sûrement en riant. 

Elle s’assit sur le banc près de la source chaude et il s’assit près d’elle, se collant presque à elle bien qu’aucuns d’eux n’aient froid. Les loups n’avaient pas froid dans le Nord. Ils vivaient dans ce dernier. Comparé à la femme dragon qui tremblait au moindre souffle de vent.

« Elle t’aime. » déclara-t-elle, presque ronronnante, presque grognante à l’idée. Elle aimait l’idée que leur proie soit si faible. Elle n’aimait pas partager sa meute, encore moins son compagnon. 

« Moi non. » répondit-il, quand bien même il n’avait pas à répondre. Elle savait où son cœur allait. Il se laissa tomber au sol, genoux dans la neige, genoux devant elle à nouveau et elle le regarda presque amusée. 

Il passa sa main le long de sa cheville droite, sentant à travers le cuir la forme de la lame qu’elle avait toujours sur elle et il attendit qu’elle acquiesce pour s’en saisir et la porter à sa taille. C’était une dague en acier valyrien. Il ne savait pas où elle l’avait trouvé, sûrement dans les entrailles du château vieux comme le monde qui était leur demeure. Peut-être dans la crypte, auprès d’un des nombreux morts.

Une main passa dans ses cheveux et il resta là, se tournant simplement pour se placer contre les jambes de la louve qui jouait avec ses boucles noirs. Il allait finir avec une tresse quelque part. Une tresse à la nordienne. De quoi prouver encore une fois à la reine du Sud qu’elle n’avait pas la main mise sur lui autant qu’elle le pensait. 

« Tu es prêt pour la bataille ? » demanda-t-elle en continuant à jouer avec ses boucles. Bien qu’ils savaient tout deux qu’ils ne seraient jamais prêts pour cette dernière. C’était les morts contre les vivants. C’était des choses qui ne connaissaient la douleur, qui ne connaissaient la fatigue contre des hommes qui saignaient et s’épuisaient. 

« Et toi ? » fit-il tout de même, redressant légèrement son cou pour la regarder à l’envers. Il savait qu’elle avait déjà vécu quelque chose de similaire avec la bataille de la Néra. Quand elle était encore la promise de Joffrey. C’était il y a longtemps maintenant mais il savait qu’elle s’en souvenait. Elle se souvenait de tout et certaines nuits, elle hurlait comme la louve qu’elle était.

Certaines nuits, il hurlait comme le loup qu’il était. Et des fois, ils hurlaient ensemble face au ciel qui les jugeait sûrement. 

« J’irai bien. » annonça-t-elle en lui souriant vaguement. Il pouvait lire la peur dans les yeux glacials, parce qu’il connaissait ces pupilles par cœur. Il pouvait lire la confiance qu’elle avait pour lui. Il pouvait lire l’amour. Sa propre main alla se cacher dans les cheveux roux et la fit se pencher vers lui. 

Les cheveux roux. Tormund disait qu’elle avait été embrassé par le feu, elle la Reine de glace, tandis que le Reine de feu avait été embrassé par le froid. Son camarade avait bien précisé qu’il préférait une reine de glace chaleureuse à une reine de feu froide comme la pierre. 

Lui trouvait juste qu’elle était la flamme du Nord. Brûlant de froid quiconque s’approchait trop de son peuple à petit feu. Elle était sa lumière dans la nuit éternelle qui allait bientôt venir les envahir. 

Ses lèvres étaient fraîches mais le sourire qu’elle portait était bien plus chaleureux que n’importe lequel.  
. 

Elle trouva les lions ensembles et n’en fût pas étonnée. Pourtant, à peine elle s’approcha d’eux que son ancien mari s’en alla, comme pour éviter une confrontation qu’il ne pourrait éviter éternellement. Ils allaient finir dans la grande salle ensemble quand les morts marcheront sur les vivants.

« Dame Sansa. » la salua le blond et elle fit de même avant de faire un signe de main pour qu’ils marchent ensemble. Cela ne sembla pas lui déplaire et elle se permit de faire un tour de sa cour avec lui à ses côtés. 

Il la regarda prendre des nouvelles de ses hommes et femmes, leur demander conseils quand à la marche à suivre sur des terrains qu’elle connaissait moins. Il la regarda prendre des décisions pour des hommes qui n’étaient pas les siens, parce que la reine blanche ne le faisait pas. 

Seul les dragons importaient à cette reine, pas les Hommes.

« Vous semblez tenir les rênes d’absolument tout ma dame. » déclara-t-il alors qu’ils sortaient de la forge. Elle acquiesça simplement à cela. « J’en suis à la fois étonné et non surpris. »

La louve savait que le lion avait vu Daenerys mettre à feu et à sang une armée entière, la sienne, en se fichant bien de la nourriture qu’ils transportaient avec eux et la faisant brûler comme le reste. Elle ne semblait pas s’émouvoir d’avoir promis des milliers de personnes à la famine. Sansa si. 

« Savez-vous ce que sont devenues les villes qu’elle a libéré sur l’autre continent Ser Jaime ? » demanda-t-elle, sans se préoccuper de la lueur étrange dans les yeux face à elle. Ils étaient au pied de l’entrée du château maintenant et elle savait ce qui les attendait derrière. 

Une horde de seigneurs du Nord accompagnée d’hommes du dragon qui ne connaissait rien à leurs coutumes. 

Il lui déclara que non, il n’en savait rien et elle se pencha à son oreille avec un sourire plein de crocs pour lui expliquer que sans les dragons, les villes étaient à feu et à sang, reprises par leurs anciens maîtres et rendant le peuple encore plus pauvre qu’il ne l’avait été avant. Quand elle revient à sa place, les yeux bruns semblèrent mourir d’effroi à son histoire et elle sût qu’elle avait le lion dans sa poche. 

« Bien sûr » fit-elle en rentrant dans la salle, en sachant très bien que le lion la suivait pas à pas tandis que les seigneurs du Nord inclinèrent leurs têtes sur son passage « Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver à mes gens. »

Elle ne parlait pas assez fort que les hommes de la reine d’Essos l’entendent mais les siens sourirent à sa voix grondante de protection. Elle était une louve. Elle avait une meute. Elle ne laisserai personne y toucher. 

« Ma Dame - » le lion sembla s’étrangler dans sa salive et elle se tourna vers lui, entendant déjà les pas de Tyrion venir à eux. Cela ne changerai rien. 

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle vous et Tyrion avez crû votre sœur n’est-ce pas ? » sa voix était douce et faible, afin que seul Jaime et les hommes trop proches puissent entendre. Il ferma les yeux fortement, comme si une douleur remplaçait tout ce en quoi il croyait. Elle était presque sûre de la raison à présent. 

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrai protéger votre sœur de Daenerys, mais j’essayerai pour le reste de votre famille. » promit-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot et elle ne s’étonna pas de le voir tomber à genoux. 

Brienne avait dit qu’il était un homme d’honneur après tout. 

Sa lame, la demie-lame de son père, finit à ses pieds et elle en sourit. Le lion la regardait avec l’horreur du dragon toujours en tête, avec la peur de ne plus avoir aucune famille si ce dernier prenait la ville de sa famille. Avec la confiance qu’elle pourrait l’aider à maintenir une minimum celle-ci en vie. 

« Dame Sansa, je vous offre mes services. » annonça-t-il avec la voix forte, prête à rugir comme le lion qu’il était alors qu’elle pouvait entendre son frère perdre son souffle maintenant qu’il était assez proche d’eux. Les seigneurs du Nord semblaient ravis et elle l’était. « Je protégerai vos arrières, donnerai conseils et vous donnerai ma vie pour la vôtre si le besoin est. Je le jure par les anciens dieux et les nouveaux »

« Je vous jure que vous aurez toujours une place près de mon foyer, de la nourriture à ma table et une lit pour dormir. Je vous jure de ne pas vous demander un service qui vous enverrez au déshonneur. Je le jure par les anciens dieux et les nouveaux. Relevez-vous. »

Tyrion avança près d’elle, la regardant avec des milliers de questions aux bouts de lèvres. Mais elle n’y répondrait pas. Elle regarda le lion qu’elle venait de mettre en cage se relever et reprendre son épée. Elle lui sourit et il fit de même. Sûrement fier de pouvoir être au même niveau que pour la femme auquel il avait tant d’admiration qui les regardait tout deux avec la fierté dans les yeux.

« Renommez votre épée mon Seigneur. » lui dit-elle et elle tourna son visage vers sa chevalière avec un sourire doux. « Brienne, pouvez-vous lui dire ce qu’il doit savoir en tant que garde de Winterfell ? Je dois retourner aux préparatifs pour la bataille. »

Les yeux de Jaime furent surpris de cette annonce mais ceux qu’elle regardait étaient heureux et fiers de la confiance qu’elle donnait dans le lion : « Bien sûr ma Dame. »  
. 

Quand l’alarme sonna, la panique raisonna en chacun d’entre eux. Qu’ils soient seigneurs, forgerons, souverains, conseillers ou peuple. 

Il fût rassuré de voir Tormund et Edd avant que l’effroi ne reprenne place en lui. Parce que si ses camarades étaient là, c’était que les morts avançaient sur eux plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait voulu (il aurait voulu qu’ils ne marchent jamais vers eux mais les dieux n’étaient pas de cet avis). 

Il fallait qu’il demande l’ouverture du conseil. Ils avaient que peu de temps après tout. Mais le roux ne semblait pas de cet avis au regard qu’il lui lançait. Ils devaient parler avant le conseil. Il sût rapidement où ses compagnons avaient trouvé la trace des morts et ce n’était que bien trop prêt à son goût. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques heures. 

« La reine est prête pour la guerre ? » demanda Edd, ses yeux furetant autour d’eux pour être sûr d’être un minimum en sécurité des hommes de celle-ci. Il ne savait pas trop si son camarade était au courant de tout leur plan ou simplement d’une partie. Mais il en savait assez pour ne pas dire ‘’leur reine’’. 

« Elle s’en sort. » répondit-il simplement. Son mensonge devait se lire sur son visage (bien sûr que c’était le cas, il ne savait pas mentir, pour cela qu’il n’avait jamais dit qu’il aimait Daenerys) parce que les deux hommes le regardèrent de manière dépité. 

« Tu ne sais pas mentir corbac. J’espère que tu fais mieux quand tu la baises parce que sinon, nous sommes baiser. » Ils se lancèrent un regard avant de rire. Il était heureux de les avoir avec lui. Quitte à mourir dans les jours à venir, il ne pouvait pas mourir à côté de meilleurs partenaires. 

« Et la louve ? »

La réponse devait également se lire sur son visage parce que les deux hommes soupirèrent avant de rouler des yeux. Il s’indigna exactement trois secondes avant qu’ils ne se mettent à nouveau à rire ensembles, en marchant vers le château maintenant. Ils avaient un conseil de guerre à préparer.

« Tu as toujours préféré les embrassées par le feu, corbac. » Et il ne pouvait dire le contraire. 

Le conseil de guerre fût assez court comparé à ce qu’il aurait pu penser mais il préférait cela à une énième dispute sous politesse que les deux reines pouvaient bien s’échanger en temps normal. Bien sûr il était du côté de sa cousine mais il savait que les menaces de la reine étrangère pouvaient très bien devenir réelles si la rousse continuait ainsi. 

Elle avait rit, quand il lui avait parlé de ces menaces. Elle avait rit en disant qu’elle avait toujours vécu entouré de bêtes voulant la dévorer et qu’un dragon ne changeait rien à la donne. C’était cette créature la proie, non la meute de loups. 

Il avait rejoint cette dernière un moment dans le bureau de celle-ci, discutant une dernière fois des plans qu’ils avaient préparé pour cette guerre qui s’annonçait plus vite qu’ils ne l’auraient voulu. Arya se tenait droite près du feu, jouant déjà avec sa dague dans le vent, tandis qu’eux trois étaient assis autour du bureau où Sansa continuait à gratter des derniers parchemins, pour le lendemain si jamais ils étaient encore en vie à ce moment-là.

« Tu t’es entraîné ? » demanda l’assassin, faisant voler sa dague un instant avant de la rattraper par la garde comme si de rien ne s’était passé. 

« Assez. » répondit-il simplement et ils comprirent tous ce que cela signifiait. Parce que les loups n’allaient pas qu’attaquer les morts cette nuit. Ils avaient plusieurs objectifs. La louve alpha parlait de planification sur l’avenir, la sauvage parlait de plans chanceux, le loup blessé de ce qui était juste et lui… Lui ne parlait pas et espérai. « Je te rejoindrai au bois aux dieux dès que je le peux. »

« Va aux écuries. » lança Bran d’une voix qui n’était pas totalement la sienne. « Et ne révèle rien. »

Il poussa un soupir avant de se lever. Sansa se leva avec lui et ils sortirent tous quatre du bureau, retrouvant Theon qui les attendait juste là avec un sourire fatigué. La rousse le prit par le bras, le forçant à pousser leur petit-frère pour aller dans la cours pendant qu’Arya se faufilait au loin. 

Lui avait une visite à faire et un dragon a manipuler.  
.

La louve se tenait avec ses gens dans la cours du château, se fichant bien des derniers préparatifs qui se faisaient du côté des soldats qui n’étaient pas les siens, aidant les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards du Nord à rentrer dans la Grande Salle avec Theon à ses côtés, avant qu’il ne suive Bran qui était déjà parti pour le bois aux dieux avec les hommes du loup perdu. 

Elle s’étonna de voir l’araignée s’avancer vers elle et son presque frère plutôt que d’aller directement dans la salle avec les autres membres des conseillers du dragon mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. 

« Dame Sansa, Seigneur Theon. » fit-il d’une voix presque doucereuse, une voix qui lui rappelait Baelish et ses susurrements qu’il pensait intelligents et fins durant cette dernière année. Cela ne l’avait conduit qu’à sa perte. 

Le loup perdu notifia le chauve d’un signe de tête tandis qu’elle répondait à sa salutation. Quelques secondes après, le roux lui embrassa le front comme Jon le faisait si souvent et elle lui embrassa la joue en espérant le revoir en vie dans les heures à venir. Elle le regarda partir, ses yeux bleus et glacials suivants la silhouette de cet homme qui avait tant grandi et prit en confiance. D’un signe de main, le seigneur conseiller se joint à elle pour accueillir le peuple nordien. 

« Dois-je vous appeler ma dame ou ma reine ? » déclara-t-il, les bras dans ses manches dans une posture qu’elle l’avait toujours vu prendre. La question ne l’étonna pas réellement. Elle avait demandé à des oisillons qu’elle avait dans sa poche de laisser courir ce bruit pour commencer à lentement faire comprendre au dragon qu’elle n’était pas la bienvenue ici. 

Bien sûr, cette dernière n’en savait rien, sinon ce serait elle qui poserai cette question (et encore la louve pensait réellement que la blanche était trop impulsive pour cela) et non un de ses conseillers. 

« Que voulez-vous dire par là, Varys ? » jouer les idiotes avait toujours été quelque chose de simple pour elle. King’s Landing avait été après tout, le parfait théâtre pour cela, entouré d’autres hypocrites, d’autres menteurs et d’autres faux idiots qui se mangeaient dans la main tour à tour en se faisant dévorer l’autre. 

« Un de mes oisillons m’a appris quelque chose de très intéressant à propos d’un traité de régence signé par les seigneurs du Nord. » Elle sourit à une des anciennes servantes de sa mère, qui lui rendit et elles s’échangèrent deux trois mots durant lesquels Varys la regarda. Son peuple aimait les Stark. Son peuple l’aimait. Et il ne supportait pas la reine étrangère.

« Votre oisillon vous mentirait-il ? » demanda-t-elle en ne regardant pas son interlocuteur. Non, elle était focalisée sur son peuple qui rentrait dans la salle qu’ils avaient préparé pour venir à bout de cette guerre. Ou mourir en essayant. 

« Il semblerai que la source soit assez sûre. » répondit-il simplement et ses yeux bleus croisèrent les yeux noirs avant qu’elle ne sourit à l’homme aux murmures.

« Alors pourquoi me posez-vous la question ? »  
.

De l’autre côté de la cours, il pouvait voir le feu des cheveux de sa cousine se perdre dans la masse de personnes qui lui passaient devant aux côtés du crâne chauve de Varys. Il se demandait si le plan de celle-ci avait commencé. Si elle tissait sa propre toile par dessus celle de l’araignée ou en lien avec cette dernière. Sansa avait plusieurs chemins à définir et il lui faisait confiance.

Gendry le salua rapidement quand il arriva aux écuries avant de partir avec son marteau à la main, suivant Arya qui sautillait à chaque pas comme une enfant. Il sourit à cela, même si l’idée même que sa petite sœur soit heureuse de rentrer en guerre l’horrifiait. Le cheval noir qui l’avait ramené chez lui s’ébroua en le voyant venir et il le caressa un instant en profitant de ces dernières minutes seul.

Parce qu’il pouvait déjà entendre les pas crispés de la reine de feu dans la neige boueuse. 

« Dire que nous y sommes. » fit-elle pour engager la conversation alors qu’il était toujours dos à elle, préparant sa monture pour la chevauchée à venir. Il aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne lui venait. Et elle continua comme si elle avait vu son désarroi, s’approchant de lui lentement. « J’aurai pensé te voir après le conseil. »

Il eut un silence durant lequel il tourna son regard vers elle et les yeux violets se firent d’acier pendant quelques secondes. 

« Te voir tout court cette semaine à vrai dire. » lança-t-elle d’une voix rocailleuse et pleine de venin. Par les anciens dieux, pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de son armée et de ses dragons ? Pourquoi elle. 

« Mes devoirs de seigneur m’ont tenu occupé et le manque de sommeil dû au voyage également. » 

Ce n’était pas un mensonge. Pas techniquement. Il avait été occupé à surveiller les soldats en préparations, ces villageois qui n’avaient jamais vécus la guerre et à qui ils avaient essayé d’enseigner un minimum l’art de celle-ci pour survivre durant cette nuit longue qui allait s’ouvrir sur eux. 

Il avait également beaucoup dormi, pour se préparer à la bataille qui allait suivre. Pour s’entraîner comme le disait la louve sauvage. Elle avait fait de même dans son coin, il le savait. 

Et surtout, il avait été avec sa famille. Avec ses camarades et amis. Profitant d’eux un maximum au cas où la nuit les emporterai. Ou l’emporterai lui. 

« Tes devoirs sont envers ta reine. » Il aurait voulu rire en disant que ces devoirs-là, il les avait parfaitement tenus. Encore et encore. Mais comment lui annoncer cela sans qu’elle ne se rende compte qu’elle n’était qu’une proie dont la meute de loups s’amusait à bien trop battre la viande pour la rendre plus tendre aux crocs ? 

« Mes devoirs sont envers mon peuple. Et ma famille. » répondit-il simplement en finissant de sceller son cheval. Il l’entendit faire un son outré avant de tourner le dos pour aller dans le box voisin. Soupirant, il s’excusa de son ton rêche. 

« La bataille me met sur les nerfs. Je suis désolé Dany. »

« Non, ce n’est rien. » déclara-t-elle d’une voix qu’il avait bien trop entendu. Celle de l’enfant gâtée et boudeuse qui voulait que tout lui tombe dans la bouche. Que cette femme l’horripilait. « Je ne suis pas ta famille. » (douce ironie pensa-t-il) « Alors je comprends. Mais je le deviendrai Jon. Sois-en sûr. »

Elle monta sur sa propre monture tandis qu’il la regardait par dessus la sienne en n’étant pas sûr d’avoir compris ce qu’elle insinuait (si il avait compris, bien sûr qu’il avait compris, mais il trouvait ça totalement absurde). Le dragon lui sourit d’un sourire sans croc et pourtant il avait l’impression de se faire mordre à sang durant quelques secondes. 

« Quand j’aurai repris le trône qui est mien, nous nous marierons Jon Snow. Ainsi tes gens me respecterons comme leur reine, tel qu’il en est. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foire aux duos 146 Sansa et Jaime  
> \+ Personnage 168 Tormund  
> \+ Créature 1 : Dragon  
> \+ défi couple 438 : Jon Snow/Sansa Stark  
> \+ Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°100 - Placer le mot bleu  
> \+ ACTION 42 : Coiffer quelqu'un  
> \+ Défi baiser 148 : Un baiser givré  
> \+ Défi des adultes 71 - Psychologie : Incest


	3. 3

Elle ne pouvait voir les dragons de là où elle était. Ni même les camps dotharkis avec ces derniers, sûrement maintenant éteints pour ne pas se faire repérer par la longue marche des morts qui arrivait à eux. Le cor avait sonné trois fois. Un appel de la Garde de Nuit. Les gens du Nord avaient connaissances des comptines des hommes en noirs. Ils savaient de que cette sonnerie signifiait. 

Ils savaient aussi depuis combien de temps elle n’avait plus sonné. 

La louve rousse lança un regard sa sœur qui lui attrapa la main pour toute réponse, lui offrant son courage et sa force dans une simple prise de main. Elle n’y connaissait pas grand-chose en bataille. Encore moins en siège. Elle faisait confiance en Ser Davos, en Ser Jaime et en Lord Royce pour cela. Elle avait confiance en Edd, le corbeau qui avait aidé son cousin lors de l’attaque du Mur.

Ils avaient passés plusieurs jours à préparer le château, à préparer les remparts et les alentours de celles-ci. 

Ce n’était pas pour autant que la louve n’avait pas peur face aux cadavres qui marchaient maintenant sur eux. Telle l’immense masse noire qu’ils pouvaient tous voir à l’horizon, de plus en plus nette chaque minute qui passent. Il fallait juste qu’elle ne le montre pas. 

Le vent se glaçait de plus en plus, en parallèle avec la masse informe qui avançait vers eux pas à pas. Elle regarda une dernière fois les préparatifs se faire autour d’elle. Les hommes et soldats dans la cours qui finissaient de mettre leur cuir ou armure, autant les hommes et soldats qui étaient sur les remparts, les arcs déjà à la main, prêt à bander ces derniers dès que les morts seraient assez proches.

Elle aperçu le dragon, le troisième dragon, celui que la reine étrangère avait perdu. Il était loin mais semblait aussi gros que ses frères. Elle ferma les yeux durant une seconde, espérant que Jon ou Bran puissent y faire quelque chose, comme cela avait été convenu entre eux. 

La meute savait que cela ne voulait pas dire que c’était miraculeusement fait. 

« Ma Dame » lança Jaime qui était près d’elle, elle le regarda une seconde avant de replonger son regard dans l’horizon noir. « Il vous sera bientôt temps de retourner dans le hall. »

Elle le savait. C’était là sa place et non sur les murs. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser son peuple, ses soldats et ses chevaliers, encore. Elle voulait être là jusqu’à l’assaut. 

« Je rentrerai quand il sera temps. » l’informa-t-elle avant qu’il n’acquiesce et ne retourne à son poste, près de Brienne qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa chevalière. Mais elle se devait d’être là également.

« De toute façon » lança Arya en prenant l’arc devant elle et le testant durant quelques secondes « Je ne te laisserai pas le choix. »

Le sourire de la louve sauvage plein de confiance en elle fit rire la louve rousse légèrement. Calmant sans le savoir les hommes autour d’elle dans leur angoisse. Si la Reine du Nord riait de bon cœur à une plaisanterie de sa sœur, ils n’avaient pas à avoir peur.  
.

Il regardait au loin, sur la colline où Sansa l’avait regardé l’année d’avant quand les seigneurs du Val arrivaient pour l’aider à gagner la bataille des bâtards. Il regardait Winterfell devenir de plus en plus lumineuse grâce aux flèches que commençaient à pointer les archers. 

Il regardait l’immense masse noire avancer vers sa demeure. 

« Il est temps. » annonça Daenerys en montant sur Drogon, et il fit de même sur Rhaegal. Un instant, il se permit de glisser dans la peau de Ghost pour savoir où ce dernier se trouvait et il sourit en voyant les nombreux loups autour de son compagnon à pattes. Un instant, il se permit de glisser dans la peau de la créature sous ses jambes et il frémit à la chaleur qui ressentait. 

Il ne comprenait pas la langue que la reine de feu parlait à ses côtés mais il écouta les guerriers hurler à chaque fois qu’elle s’arrêtait. 

Au loin, là où Winterfell se dressait, il pouvait voir la masse noire bouger plus rapidement et, quelques secondes plus tard, il vit un mur de flamme s’abattre sur les morts avant qu’une explosion ne se fasse. Les archers avaient réussi à toucher les barils d’huile, de saindoux et de lessive. Creusant ainsi définitivement une brèche entre les remparts et les morts, ainsi qu’en faisant brûler les terres autour de ces dernières. 

Les Dothrakis hurlèrent une dernière fois et les ailes de Drogon se déplièrent pendant que les cavaliers chevauchèrent vers l’armée des morts. 

Il rejoint Daenerys en quelques secondes et il s’élança vers le dragon volant seul plusieurs mètres derrière la masse noire et rouge.  
.

« Il est temps maintenant Sansa. » avait déclaré Arya une fois qu’elle avait fini de décocher sa flèche, qui toucha pleinement un des barils qu’ils avaient posé là plusieurs jours plus tôt. Elle n’avait pas bougé d’abord, regardant les morts prendre feu. Bougeant avant de se laisser tomber au sol comme vaincus. Elle se rappelait des cris qu’elle avait pu entendre depuis le Donjon Rouge le soir où le feu grégeois détruisit la Néra. 

Les morts ne hurlaient pas. Mais elle les entendait tout de même. 

Sa sœur la pressa et d’un coup, elle eu l’impression de retourner dans le présent. Elle n’était plus une petite colombe. Elle était une louve. Elle était la louve alpha. Et elle devait aller voir son peuple pour le garder en sécurité tout en l’étant elle-même. 

Brienne pressa Podrick de l’accompagner jusqu’à la Grande Salle et il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte était barricadée avec les meubles qu’ils avaient apporté plus tôt. 

Les conseillers de Daenerys la regardait. Autant que Vère qui portait son fils et Sam qui osa lui demander comme cela allait. Elle ne bougea pas. Ne sachant que dire. La dernière chose qu’elle avait vu était les Dothrakis descendant la colline et les deux dragons voler dans des directions différentes. 

Et les cris qui n’en étaient pas. 

« Ma Dame » fit une toute petite fille en tirant sur sa robe. Elle lui sourit et s’agenouilla devant elle. « On peut jouer au loup ici ? En attendant que papa et les monsieurs soldats aient fini ? »

La demande, enfantine et innocente, la calma grandement. Sa meute ferait son possible pour ‘’en finir’’ et mettre un terme à la menace des morts. Tous les hommes, et femmes, dehors se battraient pour en finir. Quitte à mourir en essayant. 

« Non on ne peut pas jouer au loup. » la petite blonde parût déçue mais elle acquiesça « On peut chanter ou conter des histoires par contre, si cela te tente. »

« Oh oui ma Dame ! » Elle ne tourna pas son regard vers Tyrion, Varys ou Missandei. Elle se fit tirer par la main sous les rires doux de Vère et Sam, qui la suivirent au centre de la pièce, où les enfants attendaient sagement les nouvelles de celle qui était venue la voir. 

« Ma Dame, veuillez excuser ma fi - » d’un signe de main et d’un sourire, la louve rassura la jeune mère que ce n’était pas grave. Qu’il n’y avait rien à excuser. L’enfant n’était que cela, une enfant. Une enfant qui voulait passer le temps pendant que dehors la guerre faisait rage. Parce que les enfants ne savaient pas tous ce qu’était la guerre. Même après que Winterfell l’ai que trop vécu. 

« Alors, que pouvons nous conter ? » demanda-t-elle en s’asseyant en tailleur à même le sol, avec les autres femmes et enfants. Sous le regards des vieillards et des conseillers du dragon qui s’étaient rapprochés pour entendre eux aussi les contes que la louve allait conter. 

Elle rit légèrement aux nombreuses demandes des enfants. Elle allait en raconter des histoires et en chanter des chansons.

Ils avaient certainement toute la nuit pour.  
.

Jon sortit de la peau de Rhaegal à l’impact de ce dernier contre son frère mort. Le loup blanc eu besoin d’une seconde pour se remettre à l’intérieur, se cramponnant toujours plus aux écailles du dragon vert. La vision était si étrange venant des yeux de la créature mais surtout, les émotions étaient étranges. 

Il n’avait pas faim ou soif. Il avait peur, bien sûr, de se battre contre le mort qui envoyait ses griffes et ses crocs contre lui mais il répliquait coup pour coup. Quitte à perdre des bouts pour atteindre encore plus fortement, plus fatalement le dragon déjà mort. 

Le loup ressentait chaque coup comme s’il était le sien mais il se concentrait autant qu’il serrait les mains sur la créature. Il devait faire le plus qu’il pouvait pour affaiblir le Roi de la Nuit. Il devait le plus qu’il pouvait pour affaiblir Rhaegal. Quitte à le tuer en essayant de contrecarrer le premier. 

Ses crocs se plantèrent dans la chair pourrie de la gorge et il eut un haut le cœur, quand bien même le dragon ne sembla en avoir cure. Le dragon vert continua d’attaquer encore et encore. Mais il sentait bien l’affaiblissement de ce dernier. Il sentait la douleur dans ses bras et son torse comme la sienne. 

Il sorti un instant de la peau écailleuse et il se rendit compte qu’ils perdaient de l’altitude. Un peu plus loin, Daenerys formait des murs de feu sur l’armée des morts, et ses dothrakis, il ne les distinguait pas. 

Il ne voyait pas le Roi de la Nuit de son perchoir. Il ne voyait que les yeux bleus, devenant blancs durant quelques instants, de Viserion qui semblait n’avoir cure d’être mis en pièce. Il était mort, il ne ressentait rien. Ni la fatigue, ni la douleur. Ni la peur. Ce que son frère ressentait lui. En plus d’une profonde tristesse face au dragon gelé. 

Ils allaient tomber, finit-il par penser en voyant le sol devenir de plus en plus proche, quand bien même Rhaegal grognait, hurlait et mordait contre le corps face à lui. Ce corps qui hurlait, griffait et mordait tout autant et s’arrêtait des fois pendant quelques secondes. 

« A terre ! » hurla-t-il à la créature mais ce dernier ne semblait vouloir l’écouter. D’un coup, il eut l’impression d’avoir perdu la connexion qu’il avait eu avec le dragon depuis son arrivé à Dragonstone. Sans comprendre, il sentit ce dernier s’arracher des griffes de son frère pour cracher le feu sur celui-ci. 

Avant de s’effondrer au sol, avec lui hurlant sur son dos.  
.

Les morts avaient finis par entrer dans la cour. Elle le savait aux tensions des adultes autour d’elle alors qu’elle continuait de conter des histoires et chanter des chansons pour éviter aux enfants de percevoir ces dernières. Pour éviter qu’ils n’entendent les cris qui passaient par les fenêtres de la salle. Pour éviter qu’ils n’entendent l’acier pénétrer les corps.

Les bruits tapants sur la porte la firent sursauter autant que les enfants et les autres personnes dans la pièce. Les plus jeunes se mirent à hurler tandis qu’elle leur disait à tous de se mettre au fond de la pièce. Elle savait en soit que cela ne changeait rien qu’ils soient au devant des morts ou contre le mur. Ils étaient enfermés ici. 

Et si les morts passaient la porte sans que personne n’essaye de les en empêcher (bien sûr que personne ne pourrait ils se battaient tous pour leur vie à l’instant), ils mourront là.

Vère se cramponna autant à sa main qu’au bras de Sam. Et elle ne pouvait s’imaginer lâcher la main de la jeune femme. Qu’importe qu’elle doive fuir ou non. Elle mourrait au même endroit que l’homme qui l’avait vendue aux Boltons, pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Les femmes et les enfants hurlèrent en voyant les membres des morts passer à travers les meubles qu’ils avaient érigés en défense. Et elle se cramponna encore plus à la main de Vère, attendant son destin la tête haute.  
.

Il fût réveillé par le museau de Ghost contre sa tempe. C’était humide et froid, signe que les loups et les deux direwolfs étaient venus à bouts de plusieurs morts avant de le retrouver. Il regarda autour de lui et vit l’immense corps vert de Rhaegal non loin de lui. Il avait dû glisser de l’intérieur de ses ailes, de ses griffes. 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi le dragon l’avait protégé, alors qu’il l’avait condamné à mourir contre son propre frère. 

Mais il était en vie. La tête lui tournait et il avait l’impression d’être qu’un amas de bleus et d’os brisés mais il était en vie. Combien de temps avait-il était inconscient ? Il le sût en regardant vers Winterfell, d’où les flammes sortaient tandis que les morts escaladaient les murs tandis que les siens combattaient comme ils pouvaient. 

La porte était grande ouverte. Comme défoncée par un immense corps. Le loup pensa aux géants que le Roi de la Nuit avait dû trouver, pour les avoir dans son armée. Il espérait que quelqu’un ai eu raison de ces derniers, s’il y en avait plusieurs. 

Ghost le poussa sur ses deux jambes, flageolantes encore quand il se mit droit. Il regarda Nymeria qui avait tant grandi. La louve d’Arya lui ressemblait. Sauvage, féroce. Sa sœur lui avait dit que sa direwolf était devenue chef de meute, qu’elle l’avait vu en remontant au Nord. Elle avait réussi à la ramener pour la bataille. Avec sa meute de loup qui avait vu le pire avec la guerre. 

La louve le regarda un instant avant d’hurler et elle parti avec sa meute vers la masse noire des morts qui continuait à courir vers le château. 

Il fût rattrapé par son propre loup quand il essaya de faire un pas. 

« Amènes moi au souterrain tu veux bien ? » demanda-t-il à son compagnon en s’accrochant à son encolure. 

Il devait passer par les souterrains pour retrouver Bran au bois aux dieux. Il devait arriver à tenir à l’intérieur sans Ghost qui partirai sûrement avec ses congénères pour continuer à se battre. Il vit le dragon de Daenerys mettre en flammes à nouveaux la masse noire devant les remparts mais cela ne servait plus à rien maintenant. Les morts étaient à l’intérieur.

Et à moins de faire brûler leurs hommes avec, la reine dragon ne pouvait mettre le feu à la cours.  
.

Elle était bouche-bée devant les corps qui marchaient vers elle. Elle voulait hurler. Elle voulait vomir. Elle voulait sourire à l’ironie de l’instant. Elle voulait faire tant de chose et pourtant elle était figée face aux morts qui avançaient vers eux. 

Rickon était en tête du petit groupe des loups morts durant ces dernières années. Elle fût dans un sens heureuse de pas y voir le cadavre de sa mère, de son père ou encore celui de Robb. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait lâcher celui de Rickon, son petit-frère, son doux petit-frère, des yeux. Elle avait envie d’hurler. Elle voulait pleurer.

La main de Vère la serrait encore plus à présent. 

Les bruits surpris derrière elle quand son frère cadavérique se mit à genoux, elle les entendit. Mais elle n’en fit aucun. Ses pensées tournaient en boucle. En litanie le nom de son petit-frère tournait ainsi que des excuses. Des regrets pour ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver. 

« Descendant de mon sang » la voix enfantine qu’elle entendait encore à l’intérieur de son crâne n’était plus. C’était une voix étrange, déformée. Comme mangée par quelque chose et elle eut un haut-le-cœur en y pensant. « Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? »

Protégez Jon. Arya. Bran. Protégez la meute. Protégez Brienne. Theon Mon peuple. Protégez le Nord. Avait-elle envie de dire. Mais rien ne passa ses lèvres. Pourtant, Rickon et les autres se levèrent comme un seul homme. 

« Ainsi soit-il. »  
. 

Le bois aux dieux étaient toujours comme il l’avait quitté quelques jours plus tôt. Enneigé d’une neige immaculée. Pourtant, en son centre se tenait son petit-frère ainsi que le loup perdu et les hommes de ce dernier. Bran le regarda avancer, sortir de la galerie souterraine, avant de détourner le regard vers les Autres qui marchaient vers eux, qu’importe les flèches que Theon et ses hommes lançaient sur eux.

En un regard, il remarqua que la louve sauvage n’était pas là. Ils allaient devoir combattre les généraux du Roi de la Nuit sans elle.

Theon sourit en le voyant et il sorti Longclaw de son étui. Les loups et les sèches allaient danser avec les morts. 

L’acier de son épée grinça contre celle de l’Autre qu’il avait face à lui et plusieurs sons similaires se firent autour de lui quand les sèches et son frère adoptif firent de même. Il n’entendit plus que ce son. Plus que le son dur de l’acier cognant contre l’acier glacé. Le son des respirations hachées dû à l’effort et des cris de force que lui ou les autres hommes pouvaient pousser. Le son de douleur quand l’un se faisait toucher. 

Le son d’un corps tombant au sol. 

Il serra les dents en voyant les Autres vainqueurs s’arrêter de bouger, tout simplement, les regardant se battre. Il serra les dents en forçant son arme contre celle au dessus de sa tête alors que le Roi de la Nuit avançait maintenant dans le bois aux dieux des Stark.

Une seconde d’inattention lui valut de se faire envoyer à terre, plusieurs mètres plus loin, aux pieds de son frère qui ne l’était plus vraiment. 

« Contre le barral. » lui fit-il alors qu’il se relevait difficilement. « La dague dans le cœur. »

Il acquiesça sans le regarder. Ses yeux étaient perdus sur la silhouette d’Arya qui semblait épuisée, couverte de sang (sûrement autant du sien que celui d’un autre) et sa propre dague à la main. Ses yeux étaient perdus sur la silhouette étrange du cadavre qui suivait sa sœur mais qui ne cherchait pas à lui faire du mal. Il la suivait simplement, comme une ombre.

Un hurlement de loup, Ghost pensa-t-il, se fit derrière le rempart et Theon ainsi que lui et Arya hurlèrent en s’élançant vers les Autres et leur Roi une nouvelle fois. Il ne remarqua que quand sa lame rencontra celle du Roi mort que d’autres cadavres suivaient la louve sauvage et s’étaient lancés contre les Autres.

Il devait le faire avancer vers l’arbre sacré. Il devait l’amener au pied de ce dernier, vers Bran qui était perdu dans d’autres yeux à présent. C’était une danse longue et fragile. Le Roi face à lui devait savoir comment il pouvait mourir (de la même façon qu’il était né) et ne se laisserai pas mener à la tombe facilement. 

La lame de Theon transperçant le ventre de son adversaire fût ce qui lui donna l’avantage pour renvoyer ce dernier vers l’arbre aux feuilles rouge sang. Le sourire du loup perdu lui donna l’envie de faire de même. 

Cette envie disparue en voyant la dague de glace transpercer la gorge de ce dernier. 

Arya hurla le nom du perdu tandis que Bran hurlait le sien. La louve et lui coururent leurs armes aux poings. Les cadavres derrière eux firent barrage entre les Autres et leur Roi, qui les regardait avec un sourire en coin. Qu’importe qu’ils foncent tous deux vers la mort. 

Longclaw barra l’épée de glace mêlée d’acier du premier mort dans un tintement violent tandis que la brune venait de figer sa dague dans l’estomac de celui-ci. De tout ses forces, de toute sa rage, de tout son envie d’hurler à la lune la mort d’un membre de sa meute, le loup blanc poussa sur sa lame, forçant le cadavre ambulant à rencontrer de son dos l’arbre millénaire. 

La main de celui-ci attrapa la gorge de sa sœur mais elle sourit, attrapant la dague qu’il avait laissé tomber de sa main à l’instant, le coupant sur l’entièreté de sa paume, avant de la planter dans le cœur mort de l’homme de glace. 

Le mort ne bougea plus. Devenant peu à peu entièrement glace avant de se fissurer et de s’effondrer au sol. La dague toujours plantée dans l’arbre des dieux avec, accroché à celle-ci, un cœur bleu et mort. 

Arya et lui se regardèrent quelques secondes, tout deux au sol épuisés, avant d’entendre les Autres hurler en se décomposant derrière eux. Avant d’entendre la chaise de Bran avancer lentement. Avant d’entendre le gargouillement du sang qui sortait toujours du corps de Theon.

Elle fût la première à arriver vers lui, les larmes commençant déjà à dévaler ses joues alors que son petit-frère le regardait de son siège. Il tomba à genoux aux côtés des membres de sa meute, aux côtés du loup qui se mourrait dans son propre sang.

Les cadavres autour d’eux, toujours debout qui les avaient aidé et protégé s’agenouillèrent en regardant le sol. Comme pour respecter le loup qui était tombé au combat. 

« Chuut. » disait Arya en sanglotant. « Chuut. Ça va aller. Ça va aller Theon. » disait-t-elle en boucle en caressant les cheveux roux alors que les yeux bleus la regardait avec terreur. 

« Tu es à la maison Theon » déclara Bran avec un sourire doux et les yeux bleus se tournèrent vers lui. « Tu peux te reposer. »

Le corps du loup perdu arrêta de bouger tandis que les cadavres autour d’eux se relevèrent comme s’ils n’étaient qu’un. Le plus en état, il ne savait plus d’où le visage lui disait quelque chose mais il n’en avait cure (il saignait trop à l’instant pour en avoir cure, sa meute avait perdu un membre et elle pleurait sa mort), s’avança de deux pas vers eux avant d’ouvrir la bouche.

« Nous devons nous retourner, descendant de mon sang. La meute survit. »

La voix était si déformée qu’il mit un temps à la comprendre. Et il eut envie d’hurler que la meute venait de perdre l’un d’eux. Mais il n’en fit rien. Il regarda les cadavres partir, écoutant la louve sauvage pleurer en berçant le corps mort du loup roux dans ses bras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaaah, sorry not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Défi -  
> Défi pour soi-même Ecrire sur GOT  
> \+ Défi couple 438 : Jon Snow/Sansa Stark  
> \+ Personnage 4 Sansa Stark  
> \+ Défi des adultes 71 - Psychologie : Incest


End file.
